A Girl Who Learned to Love
by AGirlInATavern
Summary: Sansa is forced to marry a Lanister but what has he ever done to hurt her? Should she try to make her unwanted marriage work or should she hate him because of his family? AU based on the show and M for later chapters.
1. An Ungraceful Start

**AN: So this is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think and sorry the first chapter is so short. I will try to make them longer in the future. Also I am not totally sure how often I am going to be able to post new chapters but I want to post at least one every two days. I** **'m sorry if I make a lot of mistakes** **. I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Game of Thrones, Tyrion, Sansa, or anyone / anything else.**

* * *

For Sansa it had been a long night. After dinner she was hoping to retire to her chambers when her arm was taken up by the Queen Regent. It seemed as though Cersei was trying to make Sansa uncomfortable with her pointed questions about her wedding night and how Tyrion was doing.

Sansa was getting very uncomfortable. "Your Grace, if you don't mind I am exhausted and would very much like to retire for the night."

"And if I do?" She asked. With a sigh of annoyance she looked over to Sansa. "Very well, until next time."

Sansa took that as her cue to leave and when she was out of Cersei's ear shot she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She was on her way back to the chambers she shared with tyrion. They had been wed for a fortnight now and he had kept his promise to not to touch her. _Not until he wants me to_ she thought to herself. That thought had plagued her mind for the last two weeks and kept her tossing and turning on her wedding night. When would she want to? What if she never did?

Sooner than she would have liked yet not soon enough she was at her chamber doors. Sansa saw light under the door and was hesitant to go in. _He is still awake_ she thought, to bad she couldn't stand in the hall for ever. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Once inside she carefully and quietly closed the door. When she turned around she was about to address Tyrion when she saw he was sleeping on the chaise lounge with an open book on his chest.

He was adorable. He was spread out like a child and because of his height he kind of looked like on to. Just thinking about it made Sansa want to laugh but he also looked uncomfortable. She walked over and took the book being gentle and quiet as to not wake him and set it on the table. Next she took a blanket off the bed and put it over him. She also gently placed a throw pillow under his head and was once again reminded at how soft his hair was. She let her fingers linger near his face.

After doing what she could to make him more comfortable she undressed and took down her hair. Finally after what felt like forever she started to put out the candles lighting the room. Within a few minutes there was only one left burning and it was the one beside her bed. She stole one last glance and her sleeping husband before extinguishing the last candle.

"Goodnight Tyrion" She heard herself whisper as she fell asleep.

* * *

 _She was back in Winterfell again. It was all so perfect, Lady was beside her and all was as it should be. She was happy, truly happy. She once thought she never would be again but all around her a light snow was falling and she felt like she was at home._

" _Sansa, Sansa where are you?" a familiar voice called out._

 _When Sansa turned around she saw her little sister and was filled with excitement, "Aria, I missed you so much! I haven't seen you since… "_

 _All of a sudden she was in King's Landing and ned was about to be beheaded._

Sansa woke up and was so caught up in what had just happened in her dream she barely noticed the arms wrapped tightly around her. When she did she started to struggle but stopped after a moment.

"Sansa, it's okay it's just me" she heard tyrion say. "I heard you calling out in your sleep, calling out for your father."

Sansa felt light a weight was placed on her chest and wasn't sure how to respond.

As if sensing her worry Tyrion quickly added, don't worry Sansa, I'm not going to tell anyone."

She once again found herself at a loss for words with her husband. This she found was happening a lot lately. She mumbled "Thank you My Lord"

"Tyrion, Sansa. My name is Tyrion" He said before offering her a slight smile. "I hope your dreams improve Lady Sansa. I will leave you to get some sleep."

He began to walk away and before she new what she was doing she grabbed his wrist. He turned halfway back around and they sat there like that for a while. Tyrion looking at his wife in confusion and sansa holding his wrist with her eyes down cast.

She didn't know why she grabbed his wrist but she really wished she hadn't. She couldn't see his face and she was glad for she feared what his expression might be. She let go of his wrist. "I'm sorry to have woke you" she managed to mumbled as she flipped over on the bed before he could respond.

She heard Tyrion sigh with what sounded like disappointment but she tried to ignore it. As hard as she tried she couldn't fall back asleep.


	2. An Unwelcome Invite

**AN: Okay so the first few chapters are kinda boring but I have to set up the story. I'm not totally sure where this is going or how long it will be but I do know how it is going to end if you get what I'm saying... Hopefully we will get into the more interesting part in chapter three. Also I would love some reviews, let me know what you guys think. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Last I'm not sure I am going to be able to stick to a chapter every two days. That as I have learned is actually a lot so sorry.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Game of Thrones, Tyrion, Sansa, or anyone / anything else.**

* * *

He was baffled. She had looked horrified that he had touched her one moment and then stopped him from leaving the next. What was he supposed to think?

He had met many confusing women in his time but none of the compared to Sansa Stark. Tyrion wasn't quite sure how he felt but disappointment was definitely there. He just expected her to do more than let him go and turn around, it was all rather anticlimactic.

With a sigh he laid back down on the chaise lounge and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning Sansa was already up and eating breakfast.

"Lady Sansa, do you have plans for the day?"

"I'm having tea with the ladies from Highgarden after lunch, My Lord"

"Please Sansa, call me Tyrion" It felt like the millionth time he said it. "Would you accompany me to the gardens this morning?"

"That sounds delightful Tyrion" she said with an unreadable face.

He offered her a slight smile before sitting down for breakfast. They made small talk as they ate, discussing castle gossip and politics. The whole time Shae was busying herself with cleaning the room and stealing the occasional glance at Tyrion and Sansa.

After they both finished eating they got dressed. Sansa picked a simple light blue dress and Shae helped her into it. She braided her hair herself in the style she wore in Winterfell.

He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she truly was. With her pale skin and flaming red hair. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she was a child, he was almost twice her age.

He didn't realize he was staring until she glanced at his in the vanity and blushed vigorously. He quickly looked away.

As they made their way to the gardens he saw that it was a beautiful day out. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud to be seen.

The castle gardens were lovely. Tyrion enjoyed walking along the less crowded paths because they were always quiet. He was trying to think of something to say to Sansa when her heard her take a sharp breath. She also held his hand a little tighter. He looked where her gaze was and saw Joffrey headed their way with a smug look.

"If it isn't my ugly uncle and his traitor wife" he said with a smirk.

"And if it isn't our courageous king Joffrey" Tyrion said in the same tone as joffrey had used.

Joffrey glared daggers at Tyrion. "You two are to dine my private dining room at the request of Lady Margaery" he said as though he was very irritated.

Before Tyrion could make another remark Sansa interfered. "That sounds delightful your grace we will see you then".

Joffrey smirked when Sansa spoke. When she was done speaking he leaned close to her ear and whispered so quietly Tyrion couldn't hear what he said.

Whatever it was he said must have been bad based on the look on Sansa's face, she looked terrified. Joffrey walked away after a moment of smirking and as soon as he was out of earshot Tyrion looked at Sansa.

"What did he say?" He asked. The obvious concern in his voice seemed to surprise Sansa.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Nothing to worry about, just a bad joke" she said before offering Tyrion a feeble smile.

After that they continued walking neither of them saying anything. They just walked for a while.

"My Lord, Tyrion" she corrected herself. "I should head back to our chambers to change. As I said earlier I am to have lunch with Lady Margaery and the other women from Highgarden"

"Of course Sansa, shall we?" he held out his arm and with an unreadable look she took it.

Tyrion walked back towards Sansa and his chambers. When they got back he went to sit on the chaise lounge and couldn't help but think about how uncomfortable it was. He didn't know how he was supposed to make it through the rest of their marriage while sleeping there.

He looked over to where Sansa was changing for lunch in the gardens and realized that it didn't offer much privacy during the day. The sunlight light the other side of the divider and he could see Sansa. She was facing away from him and was in the middle of taking her dress off. He could see her back but nothing lower. She had freckles all along her shoulders.

 _She is so beautiful._ He couldn't push the thought away.

The gown she was putting on was a coral with gold accents along the hem and corset area. After she finished dressing she turned around to where Tyrion was and he realized he had been Staring. _This staring thing is becoming a problem he thought._

Based on the shade of red her face had become he wasn't the only one to realize his staring.

"My Lady, might I escort you to the gardens?" He asked while trying to look anywhere but at her.

"Sansa" she said with a determined look in her eye. "If I am to call you Tyrion, you should call me Sansa. And yes, yes you may escort me to the gardens."


	3. Oh Lady Olenna

**AN: So I just wanted to start of by saying thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me. I really appreciate the support and love knowing what you guys think.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is really short, I have had a crazy few days. I will try to update again as soon as possible but I honestly don't know when that will be. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Game of Thrones, Tyrion, Sansa, or anyone / anything else.**

* * *

Sansa always enjoyed spending time with the ladies from High Gardin, especially Lady Olenna. Olenna always said exactly what she was thinking and Sansa envied her for her freedom. She often wondered what it would be like to live like that, to be able to say whatever she wanted without consequence.

There were three other ladies at lunch. She was with Lady Margaery, Lady Olenna, and a woman named Lady Aleise who was from High Gardin as well.

"Cersei is too old for Loras by many years already. I wouldn't be surprised if she turns before they are wed." Lady Olenna was once again stating her disagreement with Cersei and Sansa couldn't help but smile into her cup. "If she is unable to produce heirs what will happen to High Gardin?" She sighed and drank some tea.

"Grandmother, you shouldn't speak of the Queen so negatively, soon enough we will be family."

"Queen Mother, you will be queen _soon enough_ " She said the last words in a tone Sansa couldn't quite decipher.

"Speaking of heirs, Lady Sansa do you know if you are with child yet? It has been a few weeks." Lady Olenna asked after a few moments.

Sansa nearly choked on her tea. "No My Lady, it is still too soon to tell" she said hoping her voice wouldn't betray her.

"No matter, you will be soon enough" Olenna replied. _Soon enough_ , Sansa almost laughed at the thought. _Not likely._

"Then your son will be waren of the north, that will be exciting." Olenna said with a smirk.

Margaery as if sensing Sansas discomfort quickly said "Lady Aleise, I hear you are leaving king's landing soon."

"Yes My Lady, in two weeks I am headed back to High Gardin. I miss it terribly."

The rest of lunch passed with similar small talk, most of which Sansa didn't partake in. After everything Sansa decided to head back to her chambers.

When she arrived they were completely empty. No servants. No handmaidens. No Tyrion. Sansa hadn't been completely alone since she had been wed to Tyrion and for what felt like the first time in ages, she could relax.

She went to the book shelf and picked out a book of fairytales. It was the one she used to read to Aria when she would have bad dreams. The thought brought a tear to her eyes and she quickly pushed it aside.

Sansa decided she would read for a while but worry that laying on the bed she would fall asleep she sat on the chaise lounge. It was the most uncomfortable chair she had ever sat on. _And Tyrion has been sleeping here._


	4. Evil Notions

**AN: I am so very sorry I haven't updated in so long but life kinda happened all at once. First it was my brothers birthday, then I spent a week in the hospital. Then it was my cousin's birthday, after that it was my birthday and then school started and I'm a sophomore so I had homework on the first two days. So really it's just been one thing after another.**

 **I'm also sorry this chapter is once again short, i know some people have asked for longer chapters and I will start writing longer ones after everything settles down. I just thought that a short chapter was better that no chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Game of Thrones, Tyrion, Sansa, or anyone / anything else.**

"And you just stared at her?" Bronn was laughing at what his friend had been saying. "I'm surprised she didn't slap you"

"She's probably worried I would tell my father if she did. I just wish she would trust me." Tyrion said the last part more to himself than to Bronn.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Tyrion said irritatedly. He didn't know how they had gotten onto the topic of his new bride but he wished they would talk about something else. Sansa was mostly what he thought about. Ever since she grabbed his wrist all he could think about was her.

"Why do you want her to trust you so much?" Bronn asked with a smirk. "Trust was never very important to you before, so why now? Why _her_?"

"Not for the reason your thinking. She is my wife and I will have to spend my life with her, some trust would be nice."

Bronn skeptically raised an eyebrow at Tyrion but said nothing.

"What did I say about evil notions?"

"You said you aren't paying for em' but I said they were free." Bronn said as the smile came back to his face.

* * *

After meeting with Bronn, Tyrion was exhausted. He decided to get some sleep before dinner with joffrey and because Sansa should be out with Margery he should be able to sleep on the bed. He could get some actual sleep.

All hope of sleeping comfortably were demolished when he walked into his chambers. Sprawled out across the bed looking more peaceful than her had ever seen her was his lovely wife. Her braid was frayed from moving in her sleep and she had an open book laying on her chest. She had obviously fallen asleep while reading.

Tyrion once again found himself staring at her she was asleep he could really look at her. He could see just how pale she was that her skin was almost translucent. He could also see how the sun made her hair look like a flame. Her lips were ever so slightly curved into a smile that made her even more lovey.

While standing there looking at her, that is when he realized that maybe Bronn had a point. Tyrion truly cared for her. He didn't love her, not yet at least but something close.

When he finally pulled his gaze away from Sansa he decided to read for a while. He had about three hours until he and Sansa were to be at dinner. Out of curiosity he picked up one of Sansa's books of fairytales that she no longer read.

He seated himself in a chair that was in the corner of their room. It was by a window so it was dim but not dark and he had enough light to read. Soon enough he found himself reading about handsome knights and fair maidens in need of a rescue .

 **AN: Once again, sorry it's so short. Also I promise that they will have dinner with Joffrey in the next chapter. I was planning on writing that a while ago but I felt like there was some other stuff that needed to be put in before then and I haven't been able to post a lot so it keeps not happening.**

 ***Spoilers* I also feel the need to warn you the next chapter will not be happy. Quite the opposite. Tissues may be required.**

 **Last thing, make sure to review I love knowing what you guys think and I would love some suggestions.**


	5. The Chaise Lounge

**AN: Okay so I am really excited about this chapter. Also I think I might start updating on the weekends because with school and everything else that seems to be the best time for me. Although I do have a lot of clubs and I'm in Yearbook so I am going to have to go to a bunch of stuff for that and I might miss a week every now and then.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Game of Thrones, Tyrion, Sansa, or anyone / anything else. Although I wish I did...**

* * *

Sansa's POV

When Sansa woke up she saw that her book was gone and that a light blanket had been placed over her.

She headed over to the vanity so that she could see how much work she would have to do before she went to dinner. Her hair was a mess and her dress was crumpled. It was about two hours until dinner so she would have plenty of time.

After a moment she noticed that the chair in the corner wasn't empty like it usually was. Her little husband was sleeping with a book tucked under his arm.

 _That chair is probably more comfortable than the chaise lounge is…_

The chaise lounge, what was she going to do about that, she couldn't let him keep sleeping there but… She shoved the thought away. First she would get through this dreaded dinner, then she would think about that.

"Tyrion, you need to wake up" gently shaking his shoulder while saying it.

"Tyrion!" She said louder causing him to stir and for the book under his arm to fall. When it hit the floor it made a loud thump that startled him awake.

He looked incredibly confused.

"We have to get ready for dinner" Sansa said with a smile.

Looking at him while him sitting there she couldn't help but think back to something Margery had said right before her wedding.

 _He really is quite handsome, I wonder how I never thought so before._

"Why are you staring at me?" Tyrion asked through a yawn

* * *

Tyrion's POV

When he woke up Sansa was staring at him and… was she smiling? That was very strange given their plans for dinner.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked before he could stop himself. It was obviously the wrong thing to say.

Her face went red and she backed away, smile slipping from her face. He could have thrown himself from the top of the Red Keep in that moment.

"I'm sorry Tyrion" she mumbled before walking over to her vanity table to ready herself for dinner.

* * *

Margery's POV

Margery was worried. Joffrey had been giddy all afternoon like a kid with a secret he could hardly keep. Which was never a good thing, especially with their planned guests for dinner.

Of course she could not express her fears. There was few people in all of king's landing she would trust with such information, three to be exact. Her grandmother Lady Olenna , her brother Loras, and Lady Sansa, whom was a good friend.

* * *

 **AN: Okay so this is not where I had planned to end this chapter but this is all I had time to write. School is going to kill me before I graduate. I am constantly busy and that's why I haven't been updating, I'm sorry. I hope to update more regularly now that things have kinda settled down. Also I write a blog and although to be completely honest it's mostly just me ranting about stuff that is going on with me you guys should come check it out. I have been told that I actually give pretty good advice. Also sorry for the super long author's notes.**

 **Anyways leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I love you guys. Also feel free to PM me.**


	6. Author Note, I'm back

Hey. . .

So it's been a while but from what I can tell not everyone gave up hope that I would come back.

I feel like I owe you an apology and an explanation. Honestly my life when to hell very swiftly and drastically. I'm sorry I just stopped writing but I'm back. I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter but it will be soon, that's for sure. Hopefully this weekend.

I love you all and thanks for coming back after over a year. You guys are the reason I write.


End file.
